Primal Rage: Darklabs
by xXInuyashaDarkRainXx
Summary: Chaos fight and punch scientists.


**Primal Rage: Darklabs**

"Hey good morning it is good to be at work doing science."

"Yes it is i love to do science especially with you becaus you are my friend and you also liek science." said Doctor Uzumotosukiago the doctor who does science with genetics and also steam and fog.

"I cant wait to work on the super secretproject with you Doctor because i love dinosaurs since i was child and so do you!!

"Push button"

"Yes i push"

Then professor Glint powerstorm who is the captain of science at Electron Pulse Zone Labratorys where he works with dr uzumotosuiakgo pushd button that makes the chamber full of blue smoke but also electricity. it is 2221 in the future.

then they both yell because they are glad and scared because there is shadow in the blue smoke that is orange and not blue. then they both smell a very bad smell and are confuse because it is not the smell of smoke or science.

"Glint did u eat a samwich that was bad for lunch today becaus it sure smells liek you did eat a samwich that was bad!!!

then before glint could anser the smoke fade and they herd a YELL!! but it did not sound like a person yell which is why they turnd around and lookd to see what made the yell. it was CHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the monkey that is orange and punches not for good but for BAD!!!!

and the smell was so smelly that they both hurld right onto the floor and chaos just laugh becuase then he also hurld onto floor but his hurl was bright green and full of vomit.

Chaos roar "This world to brite!!!! I think it is good idea if chaos makes world DARK!!!

but then..........................................secret agent Magnus Blockstock remove his face mask and everyone reveal he the presadent of science!!!! and he takes out his metal briefcase and opens it and inside is the key to a chamber that he puts the key into and it fills with both white and brown smoke sot hat the smoke is light brown and then just as CHAOS is bend to fart the chamber break and armadon and blizzard jump out and KICK IN SLOW MOSHION!!!!!! and uzumotsouiakogo cry.

"stop chaos this is not our world they brought us back to do experiemtns and to study our kicks and punches to fight there enemys with us but we are dinosors and we extincted becaus there time now!

but chaos didnt listen and pulled out another briefcase which he opened and green smokes came out and with it showd up VERTIGO who laffed and then VENOM STINGED armadon!!

and the scientists were very sad becaus there tests did not show an antedote that could work on vertigos venom sting becaus armadon is turtle and not human been. but then they were also sad becaus chaos break all of there test tubes so they could not test!

"how will we do science without test!!!?

but then magnus blockstock the presadent of science pulld out another briefcase that was fill with MORE TUBES and also viles that had numbers on them. just as the three scientsis were going to put diferent color waters into the tubes and viles vertigo venom wipped them onto the ground where there was still hurl and they hurld again because it smelled liek vomit. but then the waters touched chaos's hurls and red smoke started smoking out of the ground, which broke and then DIABLO CAME OUT OF BREAKS......................

"it 3 on 1 now blizzard!!! they said, give up and we will let u rule with us when we make this world belong to us dinosors.

"u are wrong chaos and vertigo and diablo!!1 this not our world i will not let it be ours or yours but theirs. and then diablo rip off mask to reveel he SAURON who is yellow and good!!

then they all jumpd and punchd and hurld until all of the labratorys were broken except for one chamber and one science tube! sauron fought the other dinosors except blizard who aksed the scientists who were venom wipped on the floor how he could use tube to make power poshun to put them into the computar which did not brake yet.

BRILIENT!!! shout president. dr usomostoiakuogoto cryed.

blizard concoc poshun by putting in the rite waters into tube until they reach diferent numbers and then become one colour and it make smoke that is a colour that you cant see becus it so powerful.

blizard pour poshun onto all of the dinosors and not scientists including blizard and sauron and armadon. then he pour some into floppy drive of computar and spark go from computar and gets bigger and then goes to dinosors and then goes back and get small and then back into computar. but then closet open and TALON runs out but its too late becus he also touch poshun and then spark.

so all the dinosors go into the computar and the scientists are glad and releeved but also sad becus they will never be able to hang out with blizard again becus they love him even tho they want to do test on him which. but then dr uozosumotosuiagokutosogo stop crying and walk up to computar which he notice has two joysticks and no keybored but different colours buttons. and he was releeved becus dinosors inside and then happy becaus he realize the joystick make them move on screen and he can make them jump and punch liek in labratory but inside of computar insted!!

"well it looks liek i didnt eat that samwich after all!!!! said glint and they all laugh and play with computar.

but that nite.........................

EARTHQUAKE the lab shake and shake and trembul and computar fall into chamber that fill with black smoke and then when it clear computar gone!!! and then the clock on the chamber blinks and it says 1994!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O_

/

- ^\

/ ^ /

(O) ^ / / / /

_____ | \\|//

/ __ \ _/ / / _/

/ / | | / / / /

_/ |___/ / _/ ------_/ /

==_| \____/ _/ / ______/

\ \ __/ |\

| \_ ____/ / \ _

\ \________/ |\ \----/_V

\_ / \_______ V

\__ / \ / V

\ \ \

\______ \_ \

\__________\_ \

/ / \_ |

| _/ \ |

/ _/ \ |

| / | |

\ \__ | \__

/\____=\ /\_____=\


End file.
